


Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold

by ghostrick



Series: Cat AU [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gen, M/M, cat playdates happen, more catrick yay, patrick goes to the vet, so does brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrick/pseuds/ghostrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick hates getting shots but maybe making a friend kind of helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey stranger, I want you to catch me like a cold

"Patrick, I will carry you to the car if I have to. So for the last time, _come on_." Andy demanded, watching the cat who was on the opposite side of the table.

Patrick wanted so badly to listen, he didn't really like not just doing what he was supposed to, but he knew what would happen if he did and that wasn't okay with him either.

"No!" he protested for what was probably the millionth time or over. 

As soon as Andy started around towards him again, Patrick was going to the other side sure that he'd never be able to be caught if he kept on doing what he was doing. Until of course Andy started going much faster and had Patrick running too fast to be able to stop himself when the man turned around and went the other way, and he all but ran right into his arms.

He didn't really struggle to get away, since he was _pretty_ sure Andy was stronger and even if he _did_ escape somehow he'd only be caught again. Sooner probably than later. Andy made good on his threat of carrying him, Patrick in his arms and finally headed to the front door as quickly as he could manage. 

"Andy, _please_ don't make me go. There's nothing wrong with me, I don't need another shot." he explained however as he was carried outside, just hoping that maybe he still could change his mind. 

"Yes you do. You only have one left, and if you don't get it, you have to start them all over again. Is that what you want?" Andy questioned, though he didn't get any kind of answer.

He managed to open up the passenger side door while still holding onto Patrick and then set him inside, trusting him not to try and run back into the house as he got into the car himself. And he didn't. But then, he didn't do much of anything for the whole rest of the car ride. Wouldn't talk to even look at the other no matter how much he tried to get him to, just watched out his window and ignored him until Andy gave up and turned on the radio instead.

When they finally made it to the vet's office, Andy got the leash from the back seat and clipped it onto Patrick's collar before either of them got out. He hated having to use it - and he never did, even though he was supposed to whenever they went anywhere - but at the vet leashes were mandatory. No matter how well behaved the pet was. He personally knew that Patrick (probably) wouldn't try to run off, but, no one else did and he doubted there was very much he could to to convince them otherwise. So, as they walked inside, Andy held onto his end of the leash like he was supposed to even though he and Patrick still walked close as if it wasn't even there. 

It was fairly empty in the waiting room, only a couple other people sitting on the benches along the walls waiting. Patrick didn't really pay much attention to them however, too nervous and focused on staying as close to his person as he could while they were at the window and he was talking because he would protect him. Even if he was the one who had made him come in the first place and he was still a little upset.

He only quickly glanced back when he heard the front door open again, but wasn't really concerned by it otherwise until there was someone behind him touching his tail. Well, less touching and more so catching and holding onto until Patrick managed to free it again and had to try to keep it away. He did try to ignore whoever it was for a little while, until they finally decided to catch it and bite hard enough to hurt, causing him to squeak since it happened to quickly for him to be able to think to form any kind of actual word. As he whipped around to glare at whoever had hurt him and to yank his tail away there was a sharp, "Brendon!" from the human, and the brown tabby cat beside him jumped a little and immediately let go of Patrick's tail which he curled tightly to his body.

"Sorry," the human apologized to Patrick then first and then offered another, "I'm sorry. He hasn't really been around other cats much." to Andy who by now was turned so he could see what was going on.

"Well as long as Patrick's okay," Andy replied and paused to give the other the opportunity to nod and confirm that he was indeed fine, "then don't worry about it."

The man looked probably a little bit relieved hearing that and gave back a smile which stayed on his lips up until he looked back to his own cat.

"Bren, apologize." the man instructed, and Brendon hesitated just a second or two before looking back to Patrick again. 

His ears were turned back so he already looked like he genuinely felt bad, and Patrick was pretty sure there was no way he was going to be able to stay mad. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to hurt." Brendon said, and then Patrick _knew_ he couldn't.

"It's okay," Patrick assured, giving a little smile that he hoped would help, "it didn't hurt _that_ bad." 

And sure enough, Brendon was smiling back and looked like he felt better and so Patrick did too. "I'm Brendon," the other cat introduced after a moment, since even though they already knew each other's names he figured he should do it properly, "and this is Spencer." he added as he looked to his human who smiled again and gave just a quick, 'hi'.

"Patrick," he said now, putting a hand on his chest to indicate himself before moving it over to touch his respective person, "and Andy." 

The humans started talking more then, eventually ending up on the benches to wait while Brendon and Patrick were all but cuddled up together on one side of them (because they decided they liked each other and they were both kind of scared and because cuddles were nice anyway). Patrick had his face in the other cat's neck and his legs over top of his lap, while Brendon just had his chin resting on the top of his head and his arms wrapped around him so he wouldn't fall or something and to keep him close. Both were purring just barely but enough to be noticeable and had their eyes closed and probably would have fallen asleep had someone not come out from behind one of the doors in the back and called Patrick's name. 

Andy stood up first and stepped over to where the cats were, speaking a "Come on Patrick." which went ignored aside from Patrick trying to get closer to Brendon. 

And as much as he wanted to keep Patrick in his lap and keep him from having to go back there, Brendon didn't really want to end up in trouble again either and so after a long moment of hesitation he let go of the other. Patrick gave back a confused and slightly disapproving little noise and Brendon managed something of a smile at him and a promise of, "You'll be okay." and then a quick tiny little kiss.

Patrick barely tried to smile back but stayed quiet as he got up from Brendon slowly and went to cling onto Andy again instead. They followed the nurse to the back where Patrick got weighed again and had his temperature taken and all of those kinds of things before the doctor came in and talked (mostly to Andy because Patrick didn't really hear any of it, and if he did it just went ignored) some while the nurse got the shot ready. 

Before too long she was handing it over to the doctor, and as soon as Andy caught Patrick staring at the needle he gently turned his head so he was looking up at him instead with the instruction of, "Just look at me, alright?" 

Patrick nodded just barely, trying hard not to look back at the needle and just up at his person like he was meant to which actually was made a lot easier by Andy keeping his hand on his cheek. When the doctor was wiping off a spot on his arm Patrick grabbed onto the man's free hand and held on just about as tight as he could. Which actually did kind of hurt but Andy did a good job of not letting him know that it did. 

It was over in a matter of seconds or so, Patrick keeping his eyes on Andy and letting out the smallest of noises as he got the shot and then he was done and the doctor was putting a band-aid over the little hole he'd made.

"Good boy Patrick, you did so good. It wasn't so bad, was it?" Andy praised, picking the cat up from the counter he'd been sitting on so he could hold him instead, petting his back the best he could as he carried him out of the room then. Patrick wrapped his arms around Andy's neck to make sure he wouldn't drop him, and had his head rested over his shoulder. He felt kind of tired now, and just glad that it was over and that Andy was happy with him and he was holding him again and that he didn't need to do this again for a very long time. 

Brendon and Spencer were still in the waiting room when they got back, and Andy let Patrick down so he could go back by the other cat while he singed a few more papers. 

"Hey, you're not dead." the tabby observed and Patrick couldn't help but laugh. 

"No, I'm not. I thought I might be for a second, but." he answered then with a half-hearted shrug and it was Brendon's turn to laugh. 

It was quiet then for a few moments before Brendon finally asked, "What did they do to you, anyway?"

"I just needed a shot." Patrick replied and moved his arm so the other could see the band-aid. "What about you?"

"A check-up I guess." Brendon answered simply and then it was quiet aside from Spencer and Andy again. 

Patrick was ready to cuddle up again until Brendon's name was called and Andy told Patrick they needed to go. The cats stood and hugged and said their 'goodbyes' and 'it was nice meeting yous' before they parted ways. He was quiet for a while in the car again until Andy broke the silence with, "So, me and Spencer were talking and we thought that maybe he should bring Brendon over sometime." 

Patrick gave back a probably too quick and excited, "Really? When?" but he didn't care because wow he hadn't been with another cat since the shelter and now all of a sudden he had a friend to come over?

"Well, when do you want him to?" Andy asked with a smile. 

"Tomorrow? Can he come tomorrow?" Patrick requested with only a second or so of thought because obviously the sooner the better right?

"I'll have to call and ask Spencer, but I think tomorrow would be okay." Andy decided, and Patrick couldn't help the excited little sound that escaped him.

When they were back at home again Patrick made sure that Andy called right away (Spencer ended up saying yes), and then the rest of the day was spent trying to keep the cat busy enough to not be able to think too much about it. Bedtime was the hardest because all Patrick could seem to do was talk for at least an hour or maybe two until finally he got too tired to go on anymore and they both were finally able to sleep. 

~

Spencer all but had to hold Brendon back from pouncing on Patrick when he'd greeted them at the door the next morning - because he was supposed to be learning manners and Spencer was the only one he was allowed to just jump on like that - even though Patrick promised it was okay.

The man was hardly able to get the leash off before the cats were already taking off to somewhere else in the house. Brendon mostly wanting to explore the new place and see everything first and Patrick trailing behind to make sure he didn't get into any trouble or go where he (didn't want him to) wasn't supposed to go. 

They didn't really start actually playing until Brendon found one of Patrick's toys and the latter decided he didn't really want to share. Or maybe more so that he needed to have it too. 

Patrick never really ran around much by himself, but having someone to chase was tops. Being chased was almost as much fun until he got caught and was pinned to the floor and was having his ears bit (though Brendon tried not to do it too hard. Patrick however was a little less gentle when he'd managed to get himself on top and bit back, since he didn't have all too much practice playing so rough with a real living thing. As soon as the tabby squealed though, the other cat was apologizing and licking his ear anywhere he knew he'd bitten and purring and just generally trying to make it better.

He knew he'd succeeded only when Brendon managed to get out from under him and took off again. 

The pair carried on that way for a good hour or so running and just doing all the things that they couldn't do by themselves otherwise, stopping on occasion to get drinks or sit/lay and just have stare-downs until they'd caught their breath enough that one was able to run away again. 

Eventually they'd tired each other out and ended up together on the couch, both laying down the best they could together which equaled facing each other and being pressed together with both of their arms wrapped around the other so Brendon wouldn't fall because he was on the edge. They fell asleep there that way to the faint sound of their owners talking in the kitchen.

Patrick woke up who knows how long later to Brendon licking the outside of his ears, which, he wanted to say was weird and put a stop to, but also was something he actually didn't mind. No other cat had groomed him before, and so to show his appreciation he returned the favor once the other was finished. 

"You know, I'm actually kind of glad that you bit me yesterday." Patrick mused once he was finished and they just lay there again. 

"And that Spencer is nice and wants me to have friends." Brendon added.

"That too," Patrick agreed, "we'll just have to make sure he keeps bringing you back."

"He will." Brendon assured simply and Patrick didn't have a reason not to believe him. 

They were both about ready to fall back asleep again until Spencer came into the room and Brendon got up and climbed into his arms. "Are you ready to leave?" the man asked and got back an almost too quick, "No." in response, as if he could have expected anything different. But then after a moment there was a little bit quieter, "Well, maybe a little." which Spencer was glad for since that meant he wasn't going to have to fight him to get him to go.

"No, he's not," Patrick said as he sat up properly on the couch, "it's okay if you leave him here." he added, though only a little serious.

Brendon couldn't help the little laugh that escaped but held onto his person just the tiniest bit tighter as he answered, "I don't know. I might miss my Spencer too much." in just slight protest. 

Patrick couldn't really argue, since he was almost completely sure if Andy left him at a half-strangers house he would probably miss him too much. It was different knowing that ones person was at least in the same building. "Well...bring him again tomorrow, okay?" the cat requested, and Spencer just smiled at first. 

"We'll have to see about that. But I promise we'll be back soon." the man replied and Patrick nodded since that seemed acceptable enough. 

He got up from the couch then when Andy had come into the room and everyone was slowly making their way to the door, so he could see them off too and give Brendon one last goodbye since he'd managed to get himself out of Spencer's arms. 

It was about the same as yesterday, only it took a little longer and there were a few more cat-kisses involved. But then finally, Brendon and Spencer were able to get out the door and Patrick sat by the window and watched them leave. He moped for a little while because what was he supposed to even do now? It wasn't until he remembered about Andy that he started feeling better and after finding the man wouldn't leave him alone, wanting constant attention and pets and love for the whole rest of the day (as if he already didn't). 

"Thanks for letting Brendon come over. It was fun." the cat said after he and Andy were all cuddled up in bed again. 

"You're very welcome." Andy replied, half-asleep already and trying very hard to make it the rest of the way.

"And Spencer's really nice too." Patrick added after a minute and Andy only hummed this time. 

"Maybe next time lets go to their house." he continued, which earned back just a. "Go to sleep, Patrick."

And then with one last quiet, "Okay." he did. And it was probably one of the best sleeps he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually rewrote this like four times and i still don't know how much i like it tbh :/ also i lied, pete and joe aren't even in this one oops.


End file.
